Barnes WWT 2007 unofficial
This page is a placeholder and incomplete. This is currently complete (as of 27-Oct) to 31st March from available WWT sightings photos. Little Grebe Three pairs reared broods, although in each case only a small number of chicks (max of five seen on any one date). Seem to have been less successful that in 2006. =Great Crested Grebe = Two or three pairs. Only one pair appear to have raised any chicks, although these managed to raise four young. Three juveniles seen on 24/10/ assumed to be part of this brood. Cormorant Recorded all year. Numbers increase in winter. 30 recorded on 20th February, 51 26th February 3rd March, 230 Bittern Single bird present in first winter period to 05/03/. Recorded on most dates in Jan and Feb. Little Egret Grey Heron Mute Swan Greylag White fronted Goose 3 on 20/01/ Canada Goose Egyptian Goose Shelduck Regular visitor singles on 12/02/, 14/02/, 16/02, 19-21/02/ 5th March 27th March Mandarin Wigeon Max counts Jan 47 (03/01) Feb Mar Apr May Jun Jul Aug Sep Oct Nov Dec Gadwall Max counts Jan 53 (14/01) Feb Mar Apr May Jun Jul Aug Sep Oct Nov Dec Teal Max counts Jan 358 (14/01) Feb 384 ((12/02) Mar Apr May Jun Jul Aug Sep Oct Nov Dec Mallard Max counts Jan 204 (14/01) Feb Mar Apr May Jun Jul Aug Sep Oct Nov Dec 'Pintail' Always difficult in London to decide which Pintail are plastic and which aren't. Records include 6 birds on 03/01/; 11 on 17/02; 7 on 24/02/ 27th February, twelve 1st March, twelve Garganey Singles 15th March Shoveler Max counts Jan 208 (14/01) Feb Mar Apr May Jun Jul Aug Sep Oct Nov Dec Red-crested Pochard Assumed that all London records refer to plastic individuals. 17th February, one Pochard Max counts Jan 47 (14/01/) Feb Mar Apr May Jun Jul Aug Sep Oct Nov Dec Tufted Duck Max counts Jan 268 (14/01) Feb Mar Apr May Jun Jul Aug Sep Oct Nov Dec Goldeneye 27th February, two Goosander 1, 14/01/ Ruddy Duck Honey Buzzard Red Kite Sparrowhawk Recorded all year and breeds locally. Common Buzzard Singles unless otherwise stated 19th February 2nd March 25th March 26th March 27th March 30th March Kestrel Recorded all year and breeds locally. Up to four birds recorded on site at any one time (eg 27/01/). Hobby Peregrine Recorded all year Water Rail Resident. Almost certainly breeds. Jan 2 (05/01/) Moorhen Coot Stone Curlew 3rd March, one flew onto the Main Lake Little Ringed Plover Ringed Plover Golden Plover Single flying south 27/09/ Grey Plover Lapwing Resident. Max counts Jan Feb 213 (18/02/) Mar Apr May Jun Jul Aug Sep Oct Nov Dec Dunlin 29th March, one Common Snipe Passage and winter visitor. Jan (5); March 14 (9th March) Jack Snipe Winter visitor. Single bird(s) present throughout the winter, although inconspicuous so not recorded on all dates. Multiple birds sometimes also seen: 2 on 07/01/, 2 14/03/ Black tailed Godwit Whimbrel Curlew 1, 25/01/ Redshank Breeds and occasional visitor during the rest of the year. 1, 14/01/ 5th March, one 7th-15th March, four 15th March onwards, five 25th March onwards, six 28th March, ten Greenshank Green Sandpiper Wood Sandpiper Common Sandpiper Fairly common passage migrant. Also outside period: Feb 1 record (10/02) Turnstone Mediterranean Gull Singles on the following dates 21st January 18th February Little Gull Black headed Gull Common Gull Lesser Black backed Gull Herring Gull Yellow legged Gull Recorded most months Jan 4 (07/01/) 26th February, 2nd winter 4th March, two 5th March, four (1st and second winters) 8th March, one 2nd winter 9th March, one first summer, one second summer (not sure that's really right 1s = 1st calendar yr) 11th March, four 18th March, one 1st winter Caspian Gull Singles unless otherwise stated 7th January 19th February 24th February (1st winter, but my photos) 2nd March 4th March, 1st winter 5th March, 1st winter 11th March, two 25th March (claimed 1st summer so assume 1w, or is it 1st summer?) 31st March, two (1st summers) Great Black backed Gull Sandwich Tern Common Tern Little Tern Feral Pigeon Stock Dove Woodpigeon Collared Dove Increased number of records in winter, two pairs bred in the area. Turtle Dove Ring necked Parakeet Cuckoo Tawny Owl Swift Kingfisher Recorded in Jan, Green Woodpecker Great Spotted Woodpecker Lesser Spotted Woodpecker 3rd March 10th March Skylark Singles on 21st February Sand Martin First of the year on 4th March. Swallow First migrants on 24th March (three). House Martin Tree Pipit Meadow Pipit Rock Pipit Passage and winter visitor. Singles on 12th February 27th February 28th February 2nd March 3rd March 4th March 9th March 10th March 16th March 23rd March Water Pipit Singles on: 10th March 18th March 25th March 26th March 27th March 31st March Yellow Wagtail Grey Wagtail Pied Wagtail White wagtail 10th March Wren Dunnock Robin Whinchat Stonechat 2 birds present all winter (to WHEN? Feb at least) 5 birds on 19 February Wheatear singles on 16th March 20th March 23rd March 25th March 30th March Blackbird Fieldfare 10th March, fourteen Song Thrush Redwing Passage migrant and winter visitor Feb 1, 12/02/; 3, 18/02/; 3rd March, four 10th March, four 25th March, two Mistle Thrush Sedge Warbler Reed Warbler Lesser Whitethroat Whitethroat Garden Warbler Blackcap First migrant on 15th March Chiffchaff First summer migrants (two) on 8th March Willow Warbler First migrant on 31st March Goldcrest Spotted Flycatcher Long tailed Tit Coal Tit Blue Tit Great Tit Treecreeper Jay Magpie Jackdaw Carrion Crow Rook 18th January, one Starling House Sparrow Crossbill 25th March, one Chaffinch Brambling 2, 30/09/ Greenfinch Goldfinch Linnet Reed Bunting